


Heat Wave

by deandratb



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompt fic; An invitation to cool off takes an unexpected turn.“No, what you need is ice cream. My treat, for the whole family. Speaking of which…” Schneider finally seemed to notice that they were the only people in the living room. “Where is everybody?”





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subparauthorings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subparauthorings/gifts).



> Prompt: **ice cream**

“What’s up, Schneider?”

He was at the door in shorts that were way too short and a shirt that looked painted on. More athleisurewear, Penelope assumed. He really shouldn’t be attractive in that. _Why was he attractive in that?_

“It’s two hundred degrees outside,” Schneider declared as he walked in. “I’m dying and it’s not even summer yet.”

“You’re just Canadian,” she replied. “And I don’t need the weather report.”

“No, what you need is ice cream. My treat, for the whole family. Speaking of which…”

Schneider finally seemed to notice that they were the only people in the living room. “Where is everybody?”

Penelope shook her hair back off her face, where it was sticking a little bit. _Okay, maybe the day was warm. Not that she was going to admit it._ “They’re all out with friends. It’s Saturday afternoon.”

“Right. Well.” He ran a hand over his jaw. “The offer stands…but I know you’ve probably got things you’d rather do than have me take you out for ice cream.”

Penelope stepped toward him, watching Schneider swallow hard as she got closer. It really was a bizarrely hot day, for April.

“I like ice cream,” she argued. “I’m not busy.” 

The more time they spent together, the more she made sure everybody knew that the idea of her being into him was hilarious. And because he was her best friend, she was careful never to cross that line. 

_It had to be the heat._

“Come on, Schneider,” Penelope said with a slow, challenging smile. “Take me out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Submit a prompt for a ODAAT minific [here.](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
